


Mayor's daughter

by LongLiveEvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Degradation, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Humiliation, Name-Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheriff Emma, Slut Shaming, Top Emma/ bottom Regina, g!p Emma, so if you don't like it don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveEvilQueen/pseuds/LongLiveEvilQueen
Summary: The town Mayor's daughter can't get enough of Sheriff Emma Swan.





	Mayor's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT.

Throughout the day Regina thought about the way she'd kneeled naked before Emma Swan, and sucked her cock in Sheriff’s station, her pussy suddenly became wet. The tiny thong she wore clung to her wet cunt. If Emma asked her to spread her legs, she would do it and let the blonde fuck her anywhere. Regina knew that and it made her feel simultaneously ashamed and aroused.

Regina closed her eyes and thought about visiting the Sheriff Station, pouncing on the unexpected Sheriff before straddling her on the chair, bouncing up and down on her big cock until she was filled with Emma’s holy seed. Her nipples hardened instantly, her breathing pattern changed, her body flushed with arousal.

“I am so wet” Regina muttered spotting the wet patch on her skirt.

_“Fuck it! I can’t take this anymore. I want Emma’s cock” Regina thought exiting her mansion._

_*****************************_

Regina walked slowly and sexily round to the blonde’s side of the desk and slid her ass on to the cool wood, her feet dangling off the side. Emma looked at her warily.

"I am so horny it hurts," purred Regina, hoping Emma would abandon her paper work and fuck the shit out if her.  
  
Emma ignored her. She continued to do her paper work.

“Emma! Please fuck me,” Regina moaned wantonly looking pleadingly at Emma.

 Still no response

“Emma! Please use my pussy”

“God damn it Regina, can’t you see? I am trying to work here? Go and find your boyfriend” Emma spat out before resuming her work.

Regina’s face flushed in embarrasement but she isn’t the type to give up easily after all she is the daughter of Cora Mills.

“But Emma, don’t you want to fuck your slut” Regina pouted fluttering her eyelashes.

“I have more important works to do than wasting my time on you” Emma spats out angrily. She lets out a defeated sigh when she notices Regina’s wounded puppy dog eyes.

“You don’t give up, don’t you?” Emma said annoyed and Regina grinned thinking she had won.

"Alright, on your knees now, Remove your clothes, play with yourself, let me see you stroke that little wet pink pussy," Emma said in a disinterested tone, without even looking at her.  
  
Regina cursed under her breath, disappointed Emma had chosen to work instead of pounding her on the desk but nevertheless she dropped to the floor as instructed by Emma. She positioned herself on her knees before slowly opening her legs. She arched her back, thrusting her naked tits towards Emma in a proactive manner. She began by gently running her fingers over her clitoris, breathing harder. Then she played with her tits, palming it roughly with one hand, sucked the fingers of the other hand in her mouth and began stroking herself slowly and rhythmically with her wet middle finger. She half-closed her eyes and put her head back but when she glanced up at Emma who is totally engrossed in her work. Emma never took her eyes off the paper work. She doesn’t even care about Regina nor reacted to her loud wanton moans. Apparently the paper work is more important and interesting than Regina’s ample tits and sopping cunt.

In frustration she put one hand against Emma’s thigh but the blonde didn't even seem to notice. Regina pouted and left it there, rubbing gently with her palm, while carrying on stroking herself, faster now, moaning too loudly. She was now jumping up and down on her fingers, her clit grazing the dirty floor on every downward thrust.  
  
After half an hour Emma turned to look at her again. "How badly do you want me to fuck you?"  
  
"So badly,"  
  
"You want my big dick in your cheating cunt, ha?" Emma growled.

"Yes." Regina begged, rolling her hips desperately as her cunt juices coated the dirty floor.   
  
"Say it." Emma taunted.  
   
"I want your big dick in my cheating cunt."  
  
"You can’t stop spreading your leg even though you have a boyfriend," Emma laughed.  
  
"Yes." Regina cried out, plunging two fingers deep inside her.  
   
"Say it." Emma demanded.  
  
"I can’t stop spreading my legs even though I have a boyfriend." Regina admitted without hesitation. Her arousal only heightened after acknowledging her infidelity.

Emma arched her brow, amused. Emma wasn’t surprised by the answer. She perfectly knew what sort of woman Regina was.

Emma did want someone to release her frustration and Regina is an easy lay. She did want some cunt to release her seed. Why not use The Mayor’s daughter? _Moreover Cora Mills was responsible for her frustration so why not use her desperate daughter to let out her frustration?_ It’s a Win-win. Also the idea of using The Mayor’s daughter brought a huge smile on Sheriff’s face. Cora wanted her daughter to become the next Mayor but her daughter was here, acting like street whore, begging for the sheriff’s cock.

Emma stood up and the wheels of her chair squeaked against the wooden floor. The brunette was still stroking herself, moaning, looking at her, half-frightened, half turned-on. She could see that there was an enormous erection pushing against her skin tight jeans. Emma was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing her infamous leather jacket, tight black pant. Her blonde curls framed her incredible face. She is smirking arrogantly at Regina.

"Cheating whore like you should be taught a lesson." Emma scoffed.  
  
"Yes!" Regina agreed nodding her head dumbly. She could barely open her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Emma chuckled. It was amusing to see Mayor’s daughter begging for her cock like a whore.

"I want to be fucked hard and taught a lesson."  
  
Emma took each of her ankles and roughly spread her legs wide.

 "Why do you need to be taught a lesson?"  
  
She sat there with her legs spread, one pressed against the side of her desk, the other in the air off the edge of the desk.

"Because I'm a horny little whore who interrupted your work,"

“Good girl.” Emma praised before peeling off her red jacket, revealing her muscled arms and Regina mouth watered instantly.

Then Emma pulled out her cock. It looked even bigger than when Regina had sucked it. Regina wriggled her ass against the desk in pure frustration, leaving a damp mark of her sweat and pussy juices. Emma ran her hands up on Regina’s smooth thighs and she arched her back again.

"What are you Regina?" Emma asked, stopping her hands just before they reached the brunette’s pussy, spreading her legs as wide as they'd go, brushing her thumbs just below the brunette’s pussy lips.  
  
"I'm a stupid bitch," Regina moaned. She'd spent all week imagining how Emma would fuck her. Regina knew she couldn't ride Emma like Ruby had ridden her. She would be taken with her legs in the air or on all fours like a bitch. She would be fucked hard and used like a whore. She wanted it. She craved for it. Right now she is not the Mayor’s daughter, she is Emma’s whore. Her body is all for Emma. She can use her whenever she wanted. She moaned again, louder, in anticipation as Emma stepped closer to the desk, her big white pole moving towards her exposed pussy. Then, suddenly, Emma flipped her over, making her heavy breasts slap against the desk. Emma held her roughly by her hips and slid her big cockhead up and down her slit.

"Oh God, please," Regina moaned.  
  
"What is it bitch?"  
  
"Don't tease me. Fuck me. Please."  
  
"You begging me, bitch?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes I'm begging you. I'm a little whore. I'm a dumb cunt. I'm whatever you want me to say, just fuck me, please, please fuck me."  
  
"Dumb cunt," Emma laughed softly. Then Emma slapped Regina’s ass hard before driving her cock inside the brunette’s tight, wet pussy. It filled Regina completely.   
  
"Oh God," Regina squealed.  
  
Emma slapped her again. "You like that, you dumb cunt?"  
  
"Oh God yes."  
  
Slowly at first, Emma was fucking her. Facing the door now Regina could see that it was open. Anybody can walk in. They could hear her admitting that she was a dumb cunt. But Regina didn't care. She was crying out now, squealing as Emma fucked her hard. Emma’s dick was drilling her tight pussy and with every thrust her erect nipples slapped against the desk. Her whole body bounced. She was covered with a sheen of sweat and every time she squealed the Sheriff spanked her harder, making her naked ass quiver. Again and again Emma fucked her until, at last, she came so loudly that the entire town must have been able to hear her. But Emma hadn't finished. She flipped Regina on to her back again and pushed her ankles up to either side of her thick neck, her scarlet painted toe-nails pointing towards the ceiling. Then Emma fucked her again, sliding Regina’s naked ass backwards and forwards on the desk, impaling her on the thick pylon of her cock. Regina shook her head backwards and forwards as the sensations exploded inside of her, her heels banging against Emma’s shoulders.  
  
"Oh God, please," she moaned.

“Stupid bitch. You should come here often so I can take out my frustration on your body. Since your mother is the one responsible for my stress it’s your duty to take care of it.” Emma hissed, slamming her against the desk.

“Oh yes Emma. I am more than willing to serve you” Regina begged, moving her hips desperately.

“I know bitch. I know how much you love my thick meat. Only if your mother could see her precious daughter right now, getting nailed by one of the Sheriff. I think you will make a good prostitute” Emma laughed.

“Oh fuck Emma.” Regina moaned.

“You like it, don’t you? Your Mother is wasting her time on you. She wants you to become the next Mayor but all you want to become is the Town’s dirty whore” Emma mocked, slapping her widely bouncing tits.

Regina cried out in pleasure, “Yes Emma. You are right!! I am nothing more than a whore”

“Yes, nothing more than a beautiful fucktoy”

Emma held both tits in her hands as she slid Regina expertly back and forth. Then, to her surprise, Emma did pull her on top of her. The blonde made her straddle her on the swivel chair, facing her. She eagerly bounced for Emma, just as the she many nights, crying out uncontrollably at the top of her voice. Emma made her bounce, digging her fingers into her ass hard, pulling her close to lick savagely at her tits. At last, when Regina thought she couldn't take anymore, Emma pulled her off her. She then made her kneel on all fours on the chair with her ass in the air and her hands flat on the desk. Then the Sheriff took her standing up, pulling her head back by her long hair. Emma was panting too, now, as she used the Mayor’s daughter. She could tell the Sheriff was close. She looked over her shoulder at Emma and she spanked her again, the sound echoing through the open door and out into the empty hallway. Emma was getting faster, gripping Regina it by her breasts and then by her waist.  
  
"Oh yeah," Emma moaned triumphantly as she came. Emma’s hot cum spurted inside Regina, filling her pussy. The brunette hadn't even thought to ask her to use protection. She looked over her shoulder at Emma again, her mouth still open, panting, her body sticky and shiny in the light from her desk-lamp. Emma pulled her cock out slowly and Regina gasped. When the Sheriff spun the chair round so that she was facing her she didn't even need to be asked. She obediently ducked her head and licked Emma’s cock until it was completely clean, tasting the salt of her cum and her own wetness.  
  
"Little whore, Get yourself out" Emma stroked her hair almost affectionately and then put her cock away and zipped herself up. Then Emma got back to working completely ignoring Regina again. Few minutes later Regina left the office with a stupid smile on her face. She can’t wait to ride Emma’s dick again.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
